


Could Have Been Okay

by mbunnyj



Category: Glee
Genre: Call-Out, Gen, Monologue, Mr Shue was a bad teacher, Rachel calls him out, Unsaid Chatacter Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbunnyj/pseuds/mbunnyj
Summary: A short monologue - Rachel, after having a breakdown, confronts Mr. Shue in front of the whole glee club and calls him out on how he's shaped her into the person she hates.(If you can't tell, I'm not the biggest fan of Shue.)
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Will Schuester (Negative)
Kudos: 1





	Could Have Been Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I know that with all the stuff about Lea Michelle coming out recently this may seem weird, to make Rachel sympathetic and all, but Rachel actually had a chance at becoming a good person, and she could have been a very good character. So, here.

I was so messed up. I was selfish, and annoying, and vindictive. I was a terrible person. And everyone at this school hated me for it. But then you came along. I thought that Glee was the only place I could ever feel loved, appreciated. Because the way this school treated me, it made me believe that the only good thing about me was my voice. So even in Glee, everyone hated me. And it just made me feel more and more awful. I needed help, Mr. Shue, I needed real help. I needed to believe that my voice wasn’t the only reason I was worth anything. But you never helped! You kept giving me solos to satiate me, but that wasn’t enough! It was shallow, and it only made me more shallow. Those solos were these microwavable meals to fuel my self-esteem, and it wasn't nourishment enough. 

I was so dumb to think that you were a mentor to me - no, wait. You  **were** my mentor, and that was the problem. You took a terrible person, and made her just like you. Terrible and shallow. I could have been a good person if not for you. Kurt and Mercedes have taught me more about being a good person than you ever have, ever will. Maybe if I had them, but not you… maybe I would have been okay. But you - you’re terrible. There’s no going back for you. 


End file.
